


You're more than that

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, just utterson and lady summers being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Utterson wonders what Jekyll sees in him. Lady Summers reminds him.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson, Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	You're more than that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“Milady, words cannot say how grateful I am to you”, Utterson stated, making said Lady look up from her notes.

“Oh?”, she asked, “May I know for what specifically, without reading your mind?”

“If it hadn't been for you, I never would have known of Henry's feelings.”

She giggled: “Indeed, you men always need everything spelled out to you!”

Utterson laughed happily: “True. But it's fine now. He loves me.”

“Certainly does”, the Lady agreed with a gentle smile. “And I'm happy for you. Frankly, you have been pining for him for way too long. It's more than about time that you get the love and happiness you deserve.”

His own smile faded a little. “But I can't tell him how much I love him. I don't love all of him, not yet.”

Lady Summers understood what he meant.

While Utterson had already formed a strong emotional bond with Hyde, it was way too early to be called love. On both sides. The fact that Hyde utterly refused to accept his new emotional attachment, didn't really help either. The small brunette barred himself against letting the lawyer come closer to his heart, but Utterson had the miraculous ability of doing exactly that, without Hyde even noticing. But when he realised it, oh boy, was he ever as stubborn as his creator Dr. Jekyll!

However …

“But one day you will, I am sure of it”, she told her friend. “Look at how far you have come with him in the last few months. He may be resistant, but there is no doubt that he's very attracted to you. It only terrifies him to be so attached to someone like you.”

The lawyer chuckled: “Honestly, I don't understand how anyone of their calibre could be attracted to someone like me at all.”

She frowned. Oh no, he was _not_ going there again!

“I mean, I'm so boring. I can't entertain someone to save my life, I only smile around you and the other three, my puns are really bad and I'm over all just a dry-as-dust lawyer. What would anyone possibly see in me?”

Lady Summers pretended to think. “Hmmm … how about an incredibly loyal man, who goes to great lengths to help the people he cares about? One of the kindest and most sympathetic men I have ever known? A very competent lawyer, who will gladly come to the aid of those, whom no one else would help? The most patient and sane person in our group? You're also – from an objective point of view – an attractive man for your age. And don't even get me started on your absolutely angelic singing voice-”

“Heavens, stop!”, Utterson laughed, “I can't take this much praise!”

“But it's true!”, she tittered, “Every word of it! Really, my dear friend, we have known each other for more than twenty years! One would believe that I would have hammered this truth into your skull by now!”

“Milady!”

“What I'm trying to say is; stop calling yourself a boring, dry-as-dust lawyer. You're more than that.”


End file.
